Huntresses, Hunters, & Soldiers
by HaloWarrior56
Summary: When USNC Spartan Team Bravo are slingshoted in the world of Remnant due to a cheap new slipspace drive, the misadventures of the groups can turn out funnier or darker then you'd imagine. But tests in Bravo's world go on, and more stranger things occur. Conflicts between groups from both worlds begin to pop up. How will this end? Abandoned because Destiny x RWBY is my cup o' tea.
1. Chapter 1: Teams

"There's too many of them!" The rabbit Fanus female, Velvet, shouted as she smashed a Grimm's head into pieces.

"Just hold out a little longer!" The black and red haired yelled to everyone else, as she shoved her scythe through a Alpha Beowolf's stomach, and shooting it away with the sniper rifle part of her weapon.

"AARGH!" White haired and blonde girls, Yang and Wiess, shouted as 2 overgrown King Taijitu sent them to the ground.

It seemed they were dead meat, but 5 soldiers in advanced, unknown, metallic armor came down from the sky. The teams and Grimm looked at the soldiers, confused, also ceasing combat. The solders stood up, gleams coming off of their visors. As they drew their weapons, they charged at the Grimm, killing them without breaking a sweat.

Then, the Alpha Grimm of the group, a DeathStalker (X10 in everything of a normal one) came out. The soldiers looked at each other, then charged altogether at the DeathStalker, using a mixture of weapons (Grenades, rifles, pistols, plasma swords) , and killed it by shooting its stinger off by using a glowing red/orange grenade and a sniper rifle. Team CFVY, JNPR, and Rwby looked in awe at these solders skill. They surpassed legendary Hunters and Huntresses.

"Nice work, Bravo." The soldier in black and grey armor, which they could only assume was the groups leader.

Ruby started to run over to the soldiers saying, "Hey! That stuff you guys did was awesome!" When she got close, the soldiers had disappeared as if no one was there.

"What the heck?" Ruby asked as she looked at where the team had been standing.

Something glowing sat in front of her. Yang walked over and picked it up.

"It's some type of shotgun." She said. "I think."

"Let's head back to Beacon." The red - haired fighter said.

* * *

Ruby was sitting on a landing pad, feet dangling over the edge. She was wondering what that weapon was and where those soldiers were. She looked below her to see the five standing face to face with Ospin and 2 S.W.A.T. (Special Weapons And Tactics) officers.

Yang walked up behind Ruby. "Yo, Rubes?" Her older sister asked. "What chu doing?"

Ruby bolted up using her Semblance, and yanked Yang over. "Yang!" Ruby squealed. "It's those soldiers from before!"

"REALLY!?" Yang yelled. She looked at the yellow trooper and realized he was looking at her. "Crap." She backed up.

"They look so cool!" Ruby squealed and tripped over the ledge. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed.

* * *

The red trooper, Flare, looked up. "The hell...?" He asked before Ruby landed on him. "GAH!"

"I guess girls are falling for him!" The yellow Spark joked. "Eh? Eh?"

"Screw you..." Flare groaned.

"HAHAHA!" Rocker, dressed in brown Stalker Mk4 Spartan armor, laughed.

Ice Shard, equipped with Mk2 ODST Spartan Armor, hit both his teammates upside their heads. "Shut. Up."

"Bravo!" The black and silver armored Spartan, J. Night, shouted at his team. "This is not the time for joking around!"

"Miss Ruby?" Grey haired Professor Ospin asked his student.

"Huh?" Ruby asked, and realized she had landed on Flare's chest. She bolted up. "Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!" She repeated.

Flare stood up. "It's fine." He said. "Rocker had punched me in the chest an hour ago, you landing on me doesn't make it feel an worse."

"Asshole!" Rocker commented.

Yang and sprinted down to them. "Rubes!" She hugged her sister. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "Thankfully, I landed on Flare, is it?" She asked.

"Yep." Flare said.

"Okay," Yang said, before pulling Flare aside. "If you touch her ever, than I'll kill you." Her violet eyes turned red as Flare's rifle...s... (He had a problem, like Ruby!)

"Flare?" Spark asked. "Something wrong?"

"Ruby, could you tell your sister to get off of me, please?" Flare asked, slightly reaching for a tranq dart. "Now, preferably."

"Yang, don't kill him." Ruby said. "If he wants standing there, I'd be splattered like a bug."

"Okay." Yang let Flare go, with a *crack* noise. "What was that?"

"Probably his armor and shoulder." Spark shrugged. "Or his collar bone."

"Ohmygod, I'm soooo sorry!" Yang apologized.

"Hey, stone-head over here," He pointed to Rocker. "He hit me in the chest. About 400 pounds hit me in the chest in less than a second."

Rocker then hit Flare in the back, pushing him through the wall. Flare groaned something under his breath. Yang's phone..thing, called a scroll rung.

"Yellow?" She asked, when Wiess yelled something along the lines of 'WHERE ARE YOU?!'

"I think I just went deff." Ice shook his head..

Soon after he said that, Weiss and black haired Blake arrived. Blake looked over the five Spartans with a weird gaze, before Wiess yelled-

"HOW DID YOU GET ATLAS EQUIPMENT?!" She yelled.

"It's Freefire Spartan armor." Night glared. "I don't give a damn about your mechanical armor."

* * *

After that was sorted out, Ozpin told team RWBY to head back to their dorms. He turned to the 5 soldiers.

"So, what is your team name?" Ozpin asked.

"Uh.." Rocker deadpanned. "Full or shortened version?"

"Both." Ozpin said.

"Project Freefire Team Alpha Division - Bravo." Night cut in. "Or, Bravo."

"...That's quite a long name." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, which no one had noticed till now. "Where does it come from?"

"We were from UNSC Project Freefire as of 2561." Ice said.

"Now." Night said. "Where in the ever-living hell is this place?" He drawn his magnum, which was now pointed in Ozpin's face.

"Beacon Academy, and where do you hail from?" Ozpin asked, eyebrow raised.

"Reach." Replied Night. "Why?"

"Your armor." Ozpin explained. "It's...Strange."

"We've had this armor since we were kids." Ice glared. "It's a symbol of what we stood for."

"Which is?" Ozpin sipped his coffee.

"To end the sons of bitches who killed my family." Night said.

"To save innocents." Smiled Spark inside his helmet.

"To fight for what's right." Proudly & happily said Flare.

"To fight against those who kill blindly." Rocker commented.

"To kill those who have done me wrong." Growled Ice.

"You can fight?" Ozpin said.

"Killed over 15,000 Covies, Insurrectionests, Flood, Prometheans." All of them said.

"You are interested in helping here?" Ozpin asked.

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"Hell yes."

"...Okay."

* * *

 **That evening...**

Team RWBY were asleep in their dorm room, except Ruby. She was climbing into her improvised bunk, when she heard someone outside muttered, "Where is that stupid rifle? I've been looking for hours. When could I have lost it?"

Ruby walked to the door when she heard a quieter voice say something inaudible. She opened the door, and saw Flare was standing next to a small bird-like red AI. "Flare?"

"Whose this?" The AI asked, it's wings flapping.

Flare faceplamed for a second. "H, this is Ruby. One of the 5 people form here we met." He explained. "That didn't try to kill us."

"What is that?" Ruby asked.

"That's a artificial intelligence program, designated as AI921-B21." Flare said. "Or, simply, Hawk."

"We were looking for a weapon." Hawk bowed his beak, which caused a large amount of projected data to form the shape of the gun.

"Oh!" Ruby stepped into her dorm and came back out with the shotgun. "It's this it?"

Flare nodded. Ruby handed it to him, thinking of what to say.

"What is that anyways?" Ruby asked.

"It's called a Scattershot." Flared explained.

"Okay." Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, Ruby." Flare left, going to his own dorm.

"Goodnight, Flare." Ruby said as she climbed into her own bed. She quickly fell asleep, remembering the battle.


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

Bravo was up early, as if they were still on the front lines. When they arrived at the normal place for initiation, they still had their gear and had newly-modified weapons to fit with their current battlegrounds.

"Welcome." A blonde ponytail, glasses wearing, huntress said.

"Yes, ma'am." The 5 soldiers said, giving the tone they'd give on their base in the UNSC.

"Today, you will have to find relics in the forest." Ozpin said, only getting nods in response.

They walked over to the platforms they'd be launched from, each of them saying something under their breath. Then, they just were up in the air.

"HOLY CRAP!" Rocker shouted as he got closelined by a tree.

Night immediately utilized his jetpack armor enhancement to make sure he didn't get hit. Ice used a cable line to land on the ground. Flare used a combat knife to get onto a tree to get onto the ground. Spark used his teleportation bio enhancement to get the ground.

* * *

Night quickly drew one of the few weapons he always carried, a shock baton. "Well, shit." He looked at the 12 Beowolfs in front of him. He also drew a magnum and fired that first, killing the oldest Beowolf in on shot.

A Beowolf gave a howl, and then charged at Night. "AR-AR-ALOOW!" It called, and the other 10 charged forward.

A small AI with a frosty look on his face. "Maybe you should hit them in the legs to slow them down." Frost, the name of the AI, suggested.

A black, more emo-esce look AI appeared, who looked female. "'Tard. Bullets slaughter them."

A blue AI with a blank stare just said, "Use both at the same time."

Night did as the 3rd AI said, but only followed it through for the first 4. He then walked away as the other 6 Beowolves froze in place before hitting the dirt, with a small strange green stuff which then disappeared along with the black smoke, and was like to was never there.

* * *

Flare looked around. Hawk appeared on his shoulder and commented, "Well, it's quiet."

"ROAR!" A Ursa roared.

"You piece of bird shit." Flare muttered. Immediately, he pulled out his Scattershot and shot one of the charging Ursas. It began to disintegrate and Flare's armor made the same light as when the rifle kills something, and both Ursa began to walk backwards and then they ran away.

"Nice scare tacit." Hawk laughed.

"I still say you're a piece of bird shit." He growled.

* * *

Ice stood there, grabbing his sniper rifle, and then he looked through the scope to see if anything was there. Nothing so far. His white AI appeared next to him and then said, "No movement."

Ice touched his helmet's earpiece to contact his teammates. "Guys, where on Earth or Remnant or wherever we are?"

"5 miles away." Flare said.

"2 miles." Confirmed Night.

"6 miles." Spark said.

"UGh...12 klicks." Rocker groaned.

"12 KLICKS?!" They all shouted.

* * *

Spark fell head-first into a tree, putting a tiny dent in his shoulder. He coughed twice before pulling out his electric Storm Rifle and walking around. "Well, my god." He looked around. "This is like the good ol' days of Reach."

"Yeah," A lightning yellow AI, Light, looked around.

"Well, I hope everyone else is oka-" Spark was interrupted by Ice's question.

* * *

Rocker sat up, acting as though he just drank 3 boxes of 12 beers and got wasted. He grabbed his shotgun, looked around, and spotted a small black Beowolf. He closed his eyes and shot the thing's head clean off its shoulder. He heard Ice's question and replied. "UGh...12 klicks."

"12 KLICKS?!" His teammates shouted over the radio.

"Yes!" He said. "I got closelined!"

* * *

In about thirty minutes of them just going to Ice's position, they finally started moving to the relics thanks to their AIs.

"Well, we're finally here." Flare commented.

"I guess so." Night said, no holding his Magnum closer than ever, having a bad feeling about his place. "Z, Frosts, Dia, scan this place."

"Yo, Ice." Spark said. "Can you hit the tree over there." He pointed at a tree, and when Ice fired, and a bird Grimm started flying away.

"Damn bird!" Ice, Rocker, and Flare started shooting at the grid and it came down like a rock on a river.

"...Clear." All their AIs sounded off.

Night, Flare, and Rocker each grabbed 2 pieces, except for Rocker, who only grabbed 1. Night and Flare tossed a relic over to Spark and Ice.

"Time to get the hell outta here." Night ordered, now using a battle rifle.

* * *

Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing in a surveillance room, watching the footage. And, to them, it seemed like the soldiers were either cheating their way through this, or they just had a unbelievable level of skill for being 16 ,17, and 18 year-olds.

"How?" Goodwitch asked. "They all are only kids, not adults." She stared in disbelief.

"Their weapons and armor are more like a army in one man." Ozpin reminded. "Strange though. Their AIs. What are they?"

"...Just data code?" Goodwitch thought off the top of her head.

Then, without warning, they heard all of them say, "To hell with the UNSC." Both adults had stunned looks, as it was clear the UNSC was who they'd served.

"They were the ones who doomed 17 others to their deaths, just because some development team complained about the cost!" Night commented.

"No way in hell did the high command not know 'bout that shit." Rocker said.

Flare shot a round from his Scattershot into the ground by mistake. "They're the reason why we got shot across 2 dimensions."

"They damn stabbed us in the back, and are covering it up to save their greedy, lying asses." Clenching his fist, Ice commented coldly.

"I hope I see them in hell!" Spark shouted.

The two were left mouths hung open at the soldiers sudden display of anger towards the government and army they served by. They'd said they'd fought for so much, and they just tossed it away.

"Those Marines said something about budget cuts, and it was just to say it was a failure!" Night shouted. "Those assholes lied right through their teeth, knowing their fellow man was dying for a lie!?"

* * *

Bravo was walking through the forest, coming across some Beowolfs. A tiny one was being retarded and just stood there as his brothers ran.

"Stupid dog..." Night growled, (THIS-IS-SPARTA style) kicked the Beowolf in the face, two small blades stabbing the thing in the chest.

"Garoow!" The wolf cried.

"Can someone tell me why the hell we're out here?" Ice asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Spark muttered.

* * *

Some time later, Bravo had finally arrived and went to the room where they were supposed to be. Goodwitch and Ozpin were speaking when Bravo walked in, and they stopped talking. To the 5, it was nothing out of the ordinary. When they walked up to the two, the AIs all blurted out the footage, which team RWBY and team JNPR, then heard and started eves-dropping.

Night stayed silent, but Lt. Ice Shard decided to ask, "Why in the ever-living hell would you even want to know that we are turn-coat to those who killed our friends?"

"No." Goodwitch said. "And that is none of your concerns." She glared at the five.

"BULLSHIT!" Rocker then shouted. "IF YOU PLAN TO LISTEN TO US GO TURN-COAT TO THOSE WHO KILLED OUR FRIENDS, IT IS OUR CONCERN, GOT IT?!"

"Are you going to help?" Ozpin asked. "He is your teammate."

"Clearly, we shouldn't." Spark backed up. "Telling him to calm down is asking for being kicked in the crotch."

Everyone's eyes widened at the sound of someone hitting the floor like a corpse, when Night and Spark just used some spiker crystals to make Rocker pass out. JNPR and RWBY fell through the door they were using to eves-drop.

Zconera, the emo AI, groaned. "If I was a human, by now I'd have stabbed myself."

Frost looked his fellow AI. "Stop being so pessimistic."

Night pulled out his magnum and loaded it with 2 blanks. He aimed the magnum in the air and fired it twice. "If you're going to argue, eves-drop, make dark comments, make sure not to let it get put of hand." He hissed.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't Bully

**Yo everyone! I just wanna say thank you. My Stories have been view by people from Mexico, Cananda, UK, Republic of Korea, Romania, Singapore, and many more. I just really wanna say thank you. I never thought I'd get big. Thank you all. I can not even express how thankful I am. I hope you have a great day/night and life!**

* * *

Rocker, Night, and Ice just sat down with team RWBY and JNPR. Night wasn't carrying a tray though.

"You're not eating?" Red haired Pyyrha Nikos asked.

"I'm used to not eating much for long periods of time." Night replied. He half lied, he just didn't get any sleep due to the AIs.

"His AIs kept him up to two." Spark said between bites.

"How many do you have?" Ren asked.

"The AIs constantly split between fragments and full AI. So I have about six tiny AIs pissing me off all day." As Night finished, all his AI popped up. Everyone near him could see his open hand curl into a fist.

"Calm down." Nora said, but only got shot a glare by the six AIs. "Sorry." She looked away.

Jaune hadn't said much either. He was just looking at his tray. Pyyrha took notice of that and thought of something to say, which was hard for the moment.

"What's wrong?" Asked Pyyrha.

"Huh?" Jaune looked at her. "Nothing." He looked in the direction of the delinquents, team CDRL, bullying a rabit Fanaus.

"Jaune, I know somethings wrong." Pyyrha said.

"It's Cardin." Jaune admitted. He flashed back to times where Cardin was just being an asshole. "He's just been being a jerk."

Rocker, Night, and Flare looked in Cardin's direction and all grew pissed off in a matter of seconds. Everyone at the table could see the looks in their eyes through the visors. The three Spartans stood up and walked over to CDRL.

"Cut it out." Growled Night. He stood at the front of the group with Flare standing in a stance ready to attack if needed.

"What did you just say?" Cardin asked, now looking Night dead in the eyes.

"I don't think he needs to repeat himself, you piece of scum." Rocker cracked his knuckles, his bio enhancement kicked in to make his punches stronger.

Flare reloaded his Boltshot, so, if need be, He could use it as a stun-gun to stop CDRL in their tracks. "Best listen to them." He holstered the Boltshot. "3 Spartans are the strength of 300 soldiers."

Cardin growled something under his breath before trying to punch Night. Night grabbed his fist, bent Cardin's arm on his back, and then threw him to the floor. Russell, Sky, and Dove charged at Rocker and Flare, only to be shot with stun rounds and then punched to a wall. Night pulled out a USNC shotgun and placed his foot on Cardin's throat and aimed the shotgun inches from his face. Rocker and Flare both now where holding up Boltshots and had them aimed at Dove, Sky, and Russell.

"Get off!" Cardin struggled. "Now!"

"Pathetic." Night made a stand down hand signal and the three backed off.

"If it took alone three pissed off Spartans to beat you effortlessly, imagine what five would do to you?" Flare said, walking back to the table with Rocker while Night left the cafeteria.

Velvet Sacrlatina, the name of the rabit Fanaus, looked at the three Spartans as Rocker and Flare both sat down at their table and Night left. She walked over to the table. RWBY and JNPR she remembered, but not the two other Spartans.

"You still use stun rounds for 'all barks, no bites'?" Spark asked.

"Meh." Flare shrugged. "I kinda just go with the first one I think of."

"Hello?" Velvet asked.

"You need something?" Ice asked, putting his helmet back on.

"I just wanted to thank you for standing up for me." She smiled. "Do you know where your black armored friend went?"

"Night?" Rocker questioned. "He probably just went to walk around so his AI will stop giving him a headache. Why?"

"I just wanted to thank him." Said Velvet. She didn't think much into AI.

* * *

Velvet started looking around for Night, finding him surprisingly quick. He was walking a slow pace, trying to ignore his AIs. She walked up to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Eh?" Night asked, turning around. "Oh, you're the rabbit Faunas who was getting picked on by those 4 assholes earlier."

"Yeah," Blushed Velvet, looking to the side to hide it. "I just wanted to thank you."

"Okay." Night said, when all his AIs appeared and his hand was then clenched into a fist. "Son of a..."

"What are those?" Velvet asked, her blush disappeared.

"They're artificial intelligence programs, 6 if you're counting when the fragments split, otherwise, 3." Explained Night, restraining himself to use a EMP.

Cardin had left the cafeteria, following Velvet to get back at Night. He noticed his shotgun, assault rifle, and magnum. To Cardin, it didn't seem to worrying, but that wasn't the only thing he had up his sleeve. And all of Bravo were known for being the most unpredictable sons of bitches the world's ever seen. At least, in the terms of warfare...


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking Point

After classes that day, RWBY, JNPR, and Velvet's team, CFVY, we're giving Bravo a earful about fighting with CDRL again. Most of it they hardly took note of, until Blake said this.

"You may have numbers, but CDRL are ruthless." She warned.

With that, Bravo stopped moving before trying to contain laughter. They failed, and burst into laughter. "You think we consider those pricks a threat?!" Ice laughed.

"Yes!" RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY all shouted.

"When we were sparing with another team of Spartans, we came out lookin' like hell!" Trying to catch his breath, Spark recalled, before laughing again.

"If you'd seen the other guys, you'd understand what 'ruthless' means in war!" Flare tried to contain the laughter.

Night was even laughing. "If it took 3 reasonably pissed off Spartans to effortlessly beat them to a pulp, imagine what five would do to the?!"

Rocker fell down laughing. "It would take all of their strength to do jack shit to us!"

"What was that?" Goodwitch asked. She walked over to the group, immediately realizing the Spartans had snapped out of the strict mode they'd been in when she had first met them.

"At lunch, CDRL were picking on Velvet." Rocker motioned to the rabit Fanaus. "We made sure CDRL learned their lesson."

"For now, that is." Flare reminded.

"And what's so funny?" Goodwitch was growing tired of the current explanation.

"They were telling us to be careful around CDRL." Explained Night. "And, well, we killed parasitic humans stronger than CDRL. You think we should worry about them?"

"You never underestimate a powerful oppone-" Bravo stopped Goodwitch by activating their combat armor enhancements.

Night with several holograms and two small blades deploying themselves from his armor. Ice creating a chilling temperature and making two daggers out of ice. Rocker with a gravity hammer with an boulder at the bottom of it. Flare with a Scattershot over his left shoulder and a Suppressor off to his right side. Spark with a blinding light coming from his armor. They deactivated the armor enhancements.

"Freefire had gained a lot of notoriety for regularly breaking the laws of warfare." Ice said as the 5 left.

* * *

Bravo were studying maps they'd laid out in their room. No one had said a word until there was a faint knock at the door. None of them even heard it before someone was banging their fist on their door.

"The hell do you want!?" Night asked. "Also, the door is unlocked!"

Coco Adel, CFVY's leader, opened the door. She and her team entered the room and looked around. The room was covered in tech set up by Bravo. It became clear that they'd turned their room into what looked like a small base.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?" Ice asked impatiently. "We're in the middle of something."

"What would that be?" Coco raised a eyebrow when she saw a sniper rifle leaning on a table.

Spark raised his hand and Light let off a blinding beam. The light disappeared as Zconera shot a sheild of code to block the light. Her fragmented half began to show.

"HEY, STOP DOING THAT, BEAMING BRAT!" Zconera and her fragmented half shouted.

"Stop shouting!" Frost said.

"You're all idiots." Diamond turned away.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Night lost it at that. He had gotten fed up with their arguing, not to mention he also still had a splitting headache from a plasma pistol that Spark left out, armed next to a electric plug.

Everyone fell silent, Bravo looked completely stunned. Night was a remorseless mechanic killer in a human's body, and he just showed more emotion in one sentence he did over one week.

"Night..." All the AIs went to talk, only cut off by Night walking out of the room, clutching his helmet, trying to get rid of his headache.

"What. Just. Happened?" Velvet asked.

"...His AI, all of them are fragmented and full copies of human minds." Whispers Ice. "A Freelancer, another project, agent Maine or the Meta, literally was killed by his AI. Our bio and armor enchantments can seriously mess with your head. Meanwhile, the AIs have their own personalities, so it's like having a second human in your head."

* * *

Night was walking outside. 'I'm going to put an end to the UNSC, and make sure no one has to suffer like me or Bravo.' He thought.

"Hey!" Cardin glared. "Up for a rematch."

"Go away, asshole." Night shot back, pulling out his stun baton. "I'm not in the mood."

Cardin swung his mace at Night. He then felt a heavy impact and a shock delivered to his side, making him drop his weapon. Night walked away from the now stunned Cardin.

"NIGHT!" Blake shouted form behind him. "What was that?!"

"..." No reply from Night. "Just... Leave me alone."

"..What?" Deadpaned Blake.

"I'm not in the mood to speak. I have a splitting headache, and I'd prefer just to be left alone to let my headache go away."

His AI popped up, immediately making Night's hands curl into fists. The AI rambled for 5 seconds before Night removed them.

"...Okay." Blake left. She wondered if it was just the AIs who were bothering him. If course, like Ice said, Freefire broke the laws of warfare.

* * *

That evening...

Blake sat down on her bed, still trying to figure out what had gone on earlier that day. Yang walked over to her.

"What's up?" Yang sat down next to her.

"Earlier, Cardin tried to solo fight Night and got knocked away." Blake explained. "Night seemed to be a violent and depressed state. Ice did say they broke the laws of warfare, bit to what extent? Breaking their own soldiers?"

"Ask him tomorrow. Maybe if you two head some where to talk, you can figure it out." Yang suggested.


	5. Chapter 5: Vale

Night walked back to his dorm, keeping quiet and using active camouflage to stay unnoticed. His AIs had figured out that he didn't want to here their arguing.

"What are you doing out?" Blake asked when she heard Night outside. His active camouflage had worn off.

"...How the hell did you hear that?" Replied Night. "That doesn't seem like something a human could do."

Blake then tried to think of some way to explain that. "U-um," She stuttered. "I came from a place where you need to have heightened senses."

"So did I." The Spartan said. "But probably for different reasons." He left to his dorm room.

Blake head over to her bed. She laid down on the bed, thinking of what Night could've meant by that statement.

* * *

RWBY got up early. Today was a weekend, thank God. Though, a few doors down, it was not the same. Rocker was still out cold, Spark was already working on weapons, Ice studying the last of the maps, Flare checking the cleared weapons for ammo, Night trying to manage the route they were going to take the next morning.

"Hey, Blake, remember to talk to Night." Yang smirked at her friend. She knew Blake had some feelings for the Spartan, despite his surface attitude.

"Wha-" Ruby asked when Weiss covered her mouth.

"Oh..." Blake blushed a little. "I almost forgot."

"How about we all go with you and Bravo!" Ruby suggested.

"Sure." Blake said quickly as a gunshot. "That way it's less awkward."

The four walked out into the halls and knocked on Bravo's door. For a moment, nothing happened. Then there was the sound of a chair being pushed out and then back in. Silent footsteps followed as Spark opened the door, his helmet over on his bed.

"What do you guys need?" He asked. His blonde hair was messy from his helmet, which, like all Spartans, he wore like it had saved his life countless times (which it has).

"Well..Um.." Blake struggled for words when Night's attention shifted to her.

Yang could see this was gonna be a train wreck in less then a moment. "We wanted to see if you guys wanted us to show you around Vale!" Smiling brightly, she had know idea of how the AI took it (GET YO MINDS OUTTA THE GUTTER, MAN).

The four awake Spartans exchanged glances before nodding yes. RWBY smiled brightly at their response.

"Just give us a minute to clean up this stuff." Night said.

The Spartans closed the door and quickly cleaned up the stuff that was out. They kept their armor on, just leaving the majority of their weapons behind. Not like they'd need them. They only took a melee weapon, something not noticeable. When the door opened, RWBY noticed Rocker was still out cold.

"Shouldn't you wake him up?" Weiss asked.

"Not a chance in hell." Ice said. "Last time someone woke him up when he was out cold, ended up six feet under."

"Violent, isn't he?" Blake asked.

"He is the most remorseless one out of us." Spark smiled. "Some of us are just remorseless for good reasons." He looked at Night and Ice. "And some of us can just be assholes."

"How are we going to get to Vale?" Flare asked. "The maps we have are mainly for terrain outside of normal human interest."

RWBY have a questioning look when Ice elbowed Flare for the statement, but Yang shrugged it off. "Bullhead?" She suggested.

"Sure." Bravo said, not giving it a second thought. Bullheads were very similar to Pelicans, so it was fine by them.

* * *

"Well, this place seems like Reach." Spark commented on the city's blandness. Of course it didn't look much like any city on Reach, but it sure as hell seemed to act the same way. "Before the Covies showed up and messed up everything."

"Guess so." Flare nodded in agreement. "And the area around here is pretty much the same."

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Yang, confused as Blake, Weiss, and Ruby.

"Reach was the birth place of the Spartan Project during the Great War." Explained Night, who just now decided to talk. "The Great War spanned longer than we've been alive. We were born near the war's end, but Cyro Pods froze us for God knows how long. So we'd be much older, or more likely, dead if it wasn't for those pods."

"What does Cyro Pods mean?" Ruby asked innocently.

Before anyone could answer, the radio in a shop switched to a very strange song. The announcer spoke quickly. "And, next up, Contact by Trocadero. Not the Redux, I swear!"

 _"We've been here so long_

 _And still I remember_

 _The rainy September_

 _Contact_

 _2, 4, 1, 10_

 _2, 4, 1, 10_

 _Am I transmitting?_

 _Is anyone listening?_

 _Contact_

 _2, 4, 1, 10_

 _2, 4, 1, 10_

 _Am I still willing?_

 _To foot all this billing?_

 _Contact_

 _We are green and grey_

 _The longness of semper_

 _Still I remember_

 _Contact_

 _2, 4, 1, 10_

 _2, 4, 1, 10_

 _Am I transmitting?_

 _Is anyone listening?_

 _Contact_

 _2, 4, 1, 10_

 _2, 4, 1, 10_

 _Am I still willing?_

 _To foot all this billing?_

 _Contact_

 _Riding our shiny metal horses_

 _Singing our rider's song_

 _One of us will be forgotten_

 _The other will be wrong_

 _Contact_

 _2, 4, 1, 10_

 _2, 4, 1, 10_

 _Am I still willing?_

 _To foot all this billing?_

 _Contact_

 _When I think of you_

 _Your name's in the sky_

 _Ninety feet high_

 _Contact_

 _Riding our shiny metal horses_

 _Singing our rider's song_

 _One of us will be forgotten_

 _The other will be wrong."_

"Um...Wow." Blake commented on the song. "Sounds like someone's life story."

"Sounds like war in a nutshell." Ice said. "Hell, sounds like most of crap the soldiers go through mentally, rather than physically. It's almost like how any veteran whose seen enough action."

"What do you mean?" Weiss glared. "No soldier should think like that; to be strong is to feel no pain and have no fear."

"Bullshit." Night snapped. "Try seeing your fellow brothers and sisters in arms die beside you, when you were trying to save them."

"Some people think that to be strong is to never feel pain." Flare calmly backed up Night. "In reality, the strongest people are the ones who feel it, understand it, and except it."

"...Oh..." Weiss was at a lost for words. "That's new."

"SHOTGUN!" A man shouted, jumping into the shotgun seat of a vehicle.

"Shotgun!" A second man shouted, but too late. "Shit." He said, getting in the back of the vehicle.

"Driver's seat!" A third said.

"Dammit." The first man grunted. "I hate sitting next to him."

"Hahahahahahaha!" The second laughed. "Sucks to be you!"

The group drove off with some strange music playing, leaving RWBY and Bravo standing there, confused. No one in the nearby area said a thing until most just got caught up in a crowd of tourists.

"What the hell?" Ice muttered the question. "How in the name of God..."

"Welp, no point in standing here." Ruby smiled. She and Yang were now dragging WB and Bravo along, mainly because of a high amount of tourists today. Eventually, they reached a café Ruby reconized from before she was accepted into Beacon.

"You called this city dull?" Night glared right through Spark and Flare. "Battlefields have less people on 'em, for God's sake!'

"Guys!" Ruby tugged on Flare's shoulder. "This place has reaaaalllyy good sweets! Do you guys wanna eat there?"

The group agreed, and, somehow, Bravo had won some bets to gain some lein (RWBY verse money). Sure as hell they weren't gonna reveal how or what they bet on.

"Hello there, young ladies!" The cheery waitress greeted RWBY, but didn't even acknowledge Bravo's existence. "What can I get you today."

Hawk and Light jumped in front of their respective Spartans, and both then came face to face with the waitress.

"Ahem, you're forgetting four other people." Light stared right through the women with a scary look in his eyes, completely forgetting his normally pacifist nature. But, that could just be his other parts of a human personality.

The waitress looked past RWBY, and then realized Bravo was with them. And from the looks of them, she shouldn't ignore them. Not because of them, because of their AI. They seemed to scare her more.

"Umm..." Yang waved at the scared and confused waitress. "Anyone home?"

"Oh!" The waitress was now paying attention. "I was just wondering what those things are?"

"Artificial intelligence programs." Flare sighed. How many times had they answered this question in the last few days alone?


	6. Chapter 6: Traveling Plans

RWBY and Bravo walked back to their dorms. The rest of their day in Vale was just going around the city. (Because I'm not going through the bs of trying to find some way to make a fan-made Vale make any sense).

"Thanks for showing us around Vale, guys!" Spark smiled at the group.

Yang smiled as well. "No problem!" She said with a wink.

The groups went there separate ways, Bravo making comments about Rocker being asleep when they got back. But RWBY just walked into their room and flopped down on their beds, falling asleep.

'Hopefully we can do this again sometime..' Ruby dreamed.

* * *

 _ **The next morning...**_

"Bravo." Night woke up his teammates, semi-exclaiming to get them up. "We are going on our mission, now. Get your shit together."

"To hell with you." Rocker muttered, grabbing his helmet and chest plate.

Somehow, Flare already had his armor prepared to the point he could put it on as he got up. Ice and Spark didn't say anything, getting their armor on without another word. All grabbed their weapons, newly changed to match the way they should work in this world.

(Here's their weapons:

Night: Sniper rifle/magnum/SMGs (dual), Shotgun/assault rifle, stun baton

Rocker: gravity hammer/rocket launcher, Grenade launcher/Chaingun

Ice: Battle rifle/SMG, cable gun/DMR, combat knife

Flare: Scattershot/Boltshot(s), Suppressor/Lightrifle, Bladearm attached to side of armor (left arm)

Spark: Stormrifle/Cov. Carbine, Plasma pistol/Type 25 directed plasma rifle (small version of Halo Reach plasma rifle), energy sword

Done)

Flare gave a small sigh. "Night, should we bring our AI, or leave them here?" He loaded his gun.

"Up to you each. I'm leaving mine here, minus Diamond. He's the only one I find tolerable." Night said, grabbing his weapons. "If anyone finds out about our mission, then shits completely hit the fan."

Just as Night said that, there was a knock on the door. Night muttered along the lines of 'damn it' before going over to the door. He opened it up, team CFVY once again at their door step.

"Where are you guys going?" Coco asked the very second she spotted their equipment.

"Why do you give a shit?"

Velvet sighed. "Because we're all sorta worried about you guys."

Spark looked at her, confused look hidden behind the visor. "Why would you be worried about _us_ of all people?" He questioned.

"You've gotten into a fight with the most ruthless people in our school. That's why." Coco stated matter-of-factly.

Rocker laughed for a few seconds until Light blinded him for a second. CFVY covered their eyes briefly, before looking back at the group. This time, it was Velvet who stepped up to talk.

"Night, where on Remnant is your team going?" Velvet asked, trying to hide her shyness behind her voice. "We know it's not just Grimm hunting."

Ice and Night exchanged glances, both showing the 'what are we supposed to do?!' type of look. A minute later, Night just nodded. Team CFVY looked pleased, most Coco and Velvet, though.

"Fine. Just come in and close the door first." One single condition that Ice stated confused all of CFVY. "There's a reason why we don't need anyone else hearing."

Fox, the F in CFVY, shut the door behind him. It was silent for all of two seconds before Diamond put out his hand, a large cyber-created photo coming up. A map, pointing somewhere at the northern edge of Emerald Forest.

"The Pelican, a type of transport-gunship, we were in...It's engines were designed to fail. The scientists were probably the ones behind it. We need to find that ship. It stil, may have survivors. The crew prepared it if, on the off chance, it _did_ work." Night explained. "We modified our weapons so we can fight easier."

"The engine was a small nuclear-type core powering it's prototype engine." Spark said, his AI showing the design of the engine. "It's got a fail safe that'll deactivate it if it lies dormant for two long. Only problem is that we don't know _how long_ that is, it could be weeks before the thing is fully offline. The trails it left may be the reason for those...Over-grown Grimm that have been appearing as of recent."

Coco looked at them skeptically. "How are you sure of any of this?" She looked around the room and answered her own question. "Umm...Never mind that."

Velvet pulled Coco aside, whispering in her ear. "We have to try to help them, right? They don't know much about Grimm. They fight a different type of enemy."

"Gah. Fine..." After a minute, Coco agreed reluctantly. She turned to face Bravo. "We think Team CFVY should go with you on this mission. You're not as experienced with Grimm as us."

Ice stepped up. "We'd like the help, CFVY. We're a bit short on experience with certain enemies." He pushed Night aside for a second, earning shocked looks for Bravo, but CFVY ignored it. "You're right; you know more about here Grimm bastards."

* * *

Right outside the room, RWBY was once again eavesdropping. This time, Ruby and Yang were extremely excited, Blake thought the information about the ship was interesting to hear, and Weiss thought this might be a good thing for the Schnee company when she's at the head (then again, to her, it was also a HORRID outcome it her father ever found out).

"Go get some ammo and such. The walk is three hours, at the least." Ice recommend and informed them. He opened the door, Ruby and Yang falling through the door.

"Were you four listening to that _entire damn_ conversation?" Night asked, Flare and Spark now standing behind him.

Blake looked up, skidding to her feet. "S-sorry..." She didn't know why she acted so shy around Night, but every time she was, Yang gave the most shit-eating grin she'd ever seen. "When we saw CFVY heading for your dorm, we got suspicious."

"And we kinda were still there wondering what all those weapons were for." Ruby admitted.

Weiss looked at her with a raging fire in her eyes. "RUBY, YOU DOLT! I SAID NOT TO TELL THE THAT!"

"Better than lying through your teeth, Ice Queen." Flare joked, getting a groan from his team.

Ruby looked at him with a bright smile. "Nice one, Fire Boy." She made her own joke, which gained lighting her her team in CFVY, and gained small laugh from Flare.

"Well. Three to six hour walk. You all might want to get ready if you're going." Spark spoke up for the second time, so far.

CFVY and RWBY went back to their rooms, Bravo returning to finishing their equipment and maps. The AI chips of Zconera and Fort remained on the table, and Night actually picked them up and put them into his helmet. That was one crew reunited, and they had another to find.

* * *

 ** _Ozpin's office..._**

"James, are you just going to let them go?" Goodwitch asked. "Without any authorized clearance?"

"They'd find some other way out, Glynda. You said it yourself; don't underestimate a powerful opponent." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "You never knoe. They may be better than we think."


	7. Chapter 7: A Battle and a Reunion

"So...Are you guys ready to go?" Ruby asked Bravo and CFVY after they'd all arrived near the edge of Emerald Forest. "I mean...We all have the stuff we need, right?"

Flare nodded in response. "Hell yeah, we're ready for anything the Grimm have to throw at us." In the blink of an eye, he materialized his Scattershot.

Yang let out a nervous chuckle. "I hope you guys don't mind, but we invited some other friends." She rubbed the back of her neck, expecting Night to be _pissed._ Strangely enough, that didn't happ-

"WHAT THE HELL, YANG?!" Ice looked at his _melting point._ (I know my way out...*leaves*) Everyone but Weiss jumped into the air, confused and shocked. Well...Kinda. Ice had some temper on him, but not a big one.

Pyrrha walked over with a very bright smile, Jaune following suite. Ren and Nora were behind, for a 1/4 of a second in Nora's case. RWBY, CFV, Flare, Rocker, and Spark were happy to greet them, Night hardly acknowledged their presence worth a damn. The awkward 'meet-and-greet,' you could say, was short lived as soon enough, Night threatened to leave them there. Instantly, they started getting 100% ready.

Ice turned around to face the group. "Let me make one thing very _**goddamn**_ clear; tell anyone about his mission, you'll regret it." He cocked a round into the chamber of his DMR. "Clear?"

Weiss nodded her head, a small smile on her face. "Crystal, like Ice." She tried her hand at comedy. Ice just nodded, as though saying 'fair point,' and some others laughed.

"NOW." Night snapped at the group. "We don't have all damn day, do we now? So, I'd appreciate it if you'd all get moving."

RWBY, JRN, CFVY, Spark, Flare, and Rocker started moving towards the forest at speeds that were next to impossible to match. When Ice started to walk away, Pyrrha put a hand on Night's shoulder. He half-flinched before turning around to face her, and if this was some type of joke, he was _**definitely not amused.**_

"You know, there's no reason to be so rough, right?" Pyrrha smiled, giving the advice. "I always found that positive reinforcement seems to work better."

Night rolled his eyes in his helmet. "So, we learned how to lead people in different ways, then. I learned how to from 2 years of combat with those 4." He walked to catch up with the group. "I learned from firing a gun, you learned however you did." Something was off about that last statement. Had he worked with other Spartans before?

* * *

Ice snapped his fingers. "Eyes up, sensors got tangos 'cross the area." He rose his DMR to the scope. The hand-signal he made meant 'fan out.'

Sure enough, the group was soon up against 2 or 3 packs of Beowolves. One lunged at Night, killed by a no-scope shot in the head. Any that ran at Rocker , Yatsu, or Coco were obliterated by a hail of bullets and a sword. RWBY were like the support units, JNPR put 8 new ones down like dogs, Fox killing ones that slipped by the bullets. Velvet just watched the battle unfold.

Night's shotgun slid over to the edge of Velvet's food, looking ready for combat. Another Beowolf managed to slip by, and ran straight at her. She let put a 'eep!' sound before grabbing the gun off the ground and cocking a round in. What a miracle of timing!

BLAM!

The Beowolf slammed onto the ground, faceless and missing part of its upper chest. The recoil was hard enough that it knocked Velvet to the ground and the gun out of her hands and into the grass, once more. Someone yanked velvet to her feet...Which made her flinch so quickly that she nearly stepped on the gun's barrel/clip(?) region.

Behind her was the black-armored sniper/assault Spartan. "Nice shot, Velvet." Night complimented.

"Uhm...Thanks, Night." The wind was starting to blow the trees' leaves over the forest, blocking the sun out, so her crimson-like blush was widely concealed by the darkness. 'Oh, thank Oum that it got dark!' Well, that's one thing she'd though she'd never say.

After five minutes of that mess, the group moved on. Every now and then, Spark would update them on how close they are to the Pelican, which was getting closer and closer as the sun fell from the sky. It wasn't exactly dark yet, and they still had a few hours before the sun went down.

Suddenly, there was the sound of branches breaking. Then, someone shouted from the shadows, "Hands in the air. O-or I'll shoot!" Bravo recognized the voice instantly.

Spark lowered his gun's aim to where he'd be firing from the hip. "Jones? Is that you?" He questioned, looking into the shadowy line. As he said this, someone began to walk from the shadows. UNSC uniform, Battle Rifle, silver hair in a buzz-cut.

"Holy shit, Spark, is that really you? Night? Ice? Flare? Rocker?"

This 'Jones' said the names of the Spartan team, in utter shock and awe. The five came forward, and Jones was even more frozen with shock than before. He seemed like he could just be tipped over, like a board, and he wouldn't even notice that it happened! He started shook and blinked, as though trying to confirm they were even there.

Rocker walked up first, a laugh coming from his throat. "Yup, it's us Jones."


	8. Chapter 8: Squads and Fangs

"Um...Who are you?" Yang asked, so blunt that Night face-plammed so hard Coco, who was trailing at the basic back of the group, could hear the metals slap together in wth-ness.

Jones just gave a cough in reply to begin. "I was the second in command of the Marine forces going with Bravo..." He trailed off for a moment. "And shit's hit the damn fan since we landed in this god-forsaken place." His voice turned to and tone that was definitely angry. "We lost 3 grunts for the landing and the leader of the Marines..."

Weiss blinked twice before blurting out, "What, of all things, are Grunts? Workers?" She remarked with an attitude as annoying as cicadas.

Ice nodded in her direction. "In a sense, that is correct. Their proper name, or species name, in Ungoy. Used as nothing more than slaves meant for war by those Convenient sons of bitches." He then aimed his DMR towards where Jones had come from. "And where in the hell have you and your Marines been, Corporal?"

Someone, or rather, something then came put the bushes. It was about 7 inches taller than the 5'9 Marine cprl., had a hunched back, inhumane figure, no chin, four separate lips lined with teeth, and some type of spiked back helmet and armored body. Almost all the teams, save for Bravo and Jones, went pale and stiff at the site.

"Jo-en-ess, where have you been? You were on patrol around the trees 35 minutes ago, fool!"

The creature was scornful, even with its half-machine/organic sounding voice. It rose a large rifle, probably larger than Myrtenaster, Weiss's sword, by 2-3 inches. A blue, bright light shone in the center of the gun, which was an indicated of its power source. The rifle also had an alien design the stuck out among the rest of the weap-

"Holy crap, you have a Storm Rifle?!" Spark asked suddenly, sounding very excited at the weapon. "Haven't seen an Elite bearing one of those since we were on the Devil Rider, eh?"

* * *

One awkward as hell introduction later, the group was well on the final minutes to the Pelican. When the arrived CFVY, RWBY, & JNPR were taken aback. Most if the Marines were lying on makeshift beds, some with bandages covering areas where blood _still_ came through. And the worst looked as though they'd just came back from a battle with Satan for the throne of Hell; IE, horrible.

"Eek! Spartans!" A tiny voiced squeaked near the wreck. It was a higher pitch then Ruby's voice, by a **_damn_** mile. From the glance Ruby got at it, it was less the 4'0 tall, about the size of a young child.

"Flare, could you come over here?" Ruby asked, using her best 'puppy-dog-eyes' look on him. Yup, if Flare tried to deny it, he would be lying to himself.

The Promethean-weapon wielder sighed in defeat. "Whatcha need, Rubes?" He asked, walking over to her and the wreck of a ship. A blade appeared on his arm, and before Ruby could start asking why, "These ships held a lot of equipment, and some of those are explosive. In case if something in here caused it, I'd like to have something to slice it with."

Then, whatever the less than 4'0 creature was, knocked a box over, which Flare then sliced in two. It was empty. The two continued on till they found what the creature was. It was just about 3'9, grey-purple skinned, brown (and small) eyed, and had a giant, light brown shell and chest plate.

Ruby used her semblance to scoop the little thing up. "Awww...C'mon, there's no reason to be scared. Right, Flare?" The sniper looked at the Spartan, who gave and half-assed nod in response. "See, even Flare admits it!"

-where Blake is-

Blake stood near three large mounds of dirt, which had a rifle at the northernmost point of them, a helmet put on the barrel, pointing downwards. Graves of dead soldiers. Some hint seemed off about one of the helmets, though. It had a large slash mark down the front, almost like a sword. "What did this?" The Fanuas asked.

One of the Marines responded with "Some dumb shit showed about with a giant, red sword and put Day down like a dog. Asshole appeared and disappeared so fast that we couldn't kill 'em where he stood." His tone was one laced venom, and he seemed to be close to this 'Day' fellow. Perhaps a friend...?

Blake turned around to face the Marine, her kuudere face masking the seriousness and fear that washed over her. "Die you see anything about the attacker, like the appearance?" She asked worriedly.

"Bastard wore some red and white mask that covered his eyes, long and douche-bag black trench coat, and light red hair." He didn't sound very confident on the last one. "Not sure about how he got _red hair."_

Yup. Blake's fears where confirmed. The White Fang found out about the ship. Before she could say anything, Night shouted something at an unknown enemy.

"Hands in the air, son of a btich!"

Everyone away from the main site rushed to where the shouting and sound of safeties being set off came from. The Fang members stood by the forest edge, one holding an injured Marine by his collar. The trio where being flanked by several angles, each being covered by a pissed Covenant soldier, Marine, or Spartan.

A tall male one, whom was holding the Marine up, pointed his sword into the crowd of soldiers. "Why should we? You humans have taken so much fr-" 3 bullets left the barrel of Night and 2 of the Marines guns, each hitting the Fang in the legs.

"Too late, shit-lord!" One of the Marines shouted. "Someone, stop his bleeding."

The Elite from earlier, Sa'ghellia, rose his rifle again, now with Marines and grunts in tow. "Lay down your weapons and you'll be spared from harm." He paused. "If you leave here _alive,_ you will _never_ tell _anyone_ of this."


	9. Chapter 9: Announcement

Hmm? *sips coffee* Oh, right, I still have this account. Time to tell you guys the news for this story:

I'm ending it.

I'm going to make something that's along the same lines. And Destiny and RWBY story. Yes, I'm riding the hype train like a natural born sellout. Sue me.

*sigh* I'm doing this because I cringe at this story. More so than my others. I started writing this 3 years ago now. As in, I didn't even have a fucking account when I started this...Soaked piece of paper-thin plot.

If one of you wants to continue this story on your own, go right a-fucking-head.

This Destiny story will be more well thought out. And better written. And well researched. And not the most cliché pile of shit ever.

Write a send off in the reviews if you want. I would actually be interested in hearing what you have to say, as there are only 3 reviews when this story apparently had near 3,000 views. That's about 1 review per thousands views.


End file.
